


雙月

by alone_in_seasons



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alone_in_seasons/pseuds/alone_in_seasons
Summary: 舊劍王姐，現代AU。
Kudos: 2





	雙月

摩根懷孕了。然而這事沒有人在意。鐘擺毫不遲疑地從左走到右，起居室裡的花瓶插著嫩麗大理；男主人天天摔盤子，她母親的蕾絲手絹溼抹布似的躺在餐桌。宅子裡，滯悶和塵土一樣青春永駐。

亞瑟從寄宿學校放假，正是摩根開始害喜的時候。他斟好茶水，捧來金碟子哄她喝下，被視力已然退化的摩根一手揮開。醫生來看過，說是孩子在吸取母體的營養所致，囑咐她好生將養。當晚摩根拿起剪刀戳刺自己肚子，執意要繡出玫瑰骨朵來；亞瑟只當她是因為眼睛不好使受了刺激，還像以前那樣抱住她肩膀拍撫她瘦削的背脊。摩根詛咒他，也詛咒窗外那枚又冷又圓的銀幣。

曾經，她站在窗前推開窗戶，那月亮就滾進她懷裡；她手足無措地回頭看熟睡的亞瑟，一個赫柏眷愛的孩子，下頷潔白滑嫩如奶凍。他睡著的樣子就像具漂亮人偶，彷彿在招引著她來肆意擺布……直到那月亮越揣越大。


End file.
